wotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Joji
'''Shokado Joji' is a samurai and the Job Broker for Ouka Clan. Location Inside Castle Minori, on the tower to your right when you leave the main building where Genjuro is. Jobs Ouka's Pride! 'Apologies!' Find the Angry Woman in Omiki Town and talk to her until she tells you to apologize. After she asks, just hold down the apology button while she screams at you. When she tells you to get up, do it and then talk to her. Return to Joji. 'Hostage!' Go to Kuchihagahara and find the group of Fujimori Soldiers pushing around a member of the Ouka Clan. Defeat them all and return to Joji. 'Genjuro!' Under construction. 'Desperate Need for Help!' When you accept this mission, Joji will drop Dried Fish, make sure to pick it up. Go to Guard Gate and find a cat named "Whiskers". When you get close to him he will start running around. Bump into him 5 times and will will come to a stop. Talk to him and give him the Dried Fish. Wait a bit, talk to him again and chose the option "Give him the job". After that you can just wait, or follow him. Whiskers will walk into the guard gate and dig up something. Then he will return to you and drop the box in front of you. Pick it up and return to Joji. 'Ouka's Territory!' Go to the Road and defeat all the Fujimori Soldiers and the outcasts that are fighting each other. Return to Joji. Special Job: "Assassinate the Assassin!" To get this job you must do jobs for Joji until you start earning 600 yen per job*. After that trigger the Nobunaga event and then speak with him. He will tell you there is an assassin after you, and the assassin will be in Kuchihagahara at nigh and you should go there to face him. When you get there, Joji will be waiting for you. He will reveal to be one of the "Three Shady Swords" of the former Sakurai Clan. He says he wants to get to become leader of the Ouka Clan and take back Amana from Shuzen so that he can get to the top, but you are standing in his way so he must kill you. *Warning: Completing jobs for other job brokers may decrease your relation with Joji (and vice-versa), making it harder to start earning 600 yen. (Has not been tested) Drops Weapons * Ippatsumaru Parts * Items * Dried Fish (for mission "Desperate Need for Help!") * Golden Egg Quotes * Trivia * Upon killing Genjuro and becoming the leader of Ouka Clan, the player may visit Joji once per day to collect their cut of the Clan's "earnings". By default Joji will pay out 500 yen per day, but through dialogue options the player may demand an increase to 1000 yen. Joji will protest, but this may be safely repeated once a day, indefinitely. * If the player asks for 1000 yen twice in the same day Joji will protestingly comply, however a third repetition will result in no payment and cause Joji to abandon Ouka Clan in despair. * If the player does not collect their cut each day Joji will consider it a bonus and (allegedly) divide it up among the other members. Category:Job Brokers Category:Way of the Samurai 3 Category:NPCs (WOTS-3)